Un Malfoy Inesperado
by Karyn4
Summary: Traducción autorizada por RiverWriter


**Un Malfoy inesperado**

 _"An Unexpected Malfoy"_

 _Traducción autorizada por RiverWriter_

 _s/12659284/1/An-Unexpected-Malfoy_

Les envió todo mi amor a todos los que lleguen a esta historia, que a mi particularmente me enamoro, y por eso es que solicito me permitieran traducirla y hace unos días se me dio la autorización tan esperada, arriba pongo el enlace la historia original.

Esta historia aún está en proceso, al día de hoy cuenta con 27 capítulos y no sé cuanto más falte, pero espero estar a la altura y lograr transmitir todo lo que RiverWriter desea con su historia.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad.

Nada de lo que publique a continuación me pertenece y lo publico solo para compartir una hermosa historia con toda aquella persona que quiera leer.

Los personajes principales y el mundo en general de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowilng

La historia pertenece a RiverWriter, quien cuenta más historias que vale la pena leer.

Yo solo la traduzco sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Resumen Original

Érase una vez, Hermione Granger quien literalmente se topó con Draco Malfoy en una librería. Una madre que vio una conexión entre su hijo y una hija de muggle, que no puede ignorar y decide que debe conocer a esa niña. Una idea de cómo pudieron ser las cosas, si Hermione hubiera sido tomada bajo el ala de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

Prologo.

Narcisa Malfoy, caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de una de las salas de estar más pequeñas dentro de la Mansión Malfoy. Una dama de sociedad por casi veinticinco años y una consumada Slytherin, normalmente nunca habría permitido que sus nervios de mostraran tan claramente. Pero ese día, cambiaría su vida, así como la de su esposo y su hijo, quienes presenciaban como ella dejaba caer su guardia.

Su esposo, Lucius, estaba recostado tranquilamente en un sillón. A primera vista, era una imagen de fácil y casual vida tranquila. Pero para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como ella, la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y la forma en que jugaba con su bastón lo delataban, estaba tan ansioso como ella.

Su hijo Draco, estaba en un sillón frente a su padre. Su postura rígida, con los ojos pegados a la puerta, esperando que su esposa volviera y les dijera que el plan en el que ella y Lucius habían estado trabajando durante más de media década, aún seguía en marca.

Este era el día que cambiaria todo. No había vuelta atrás después de hoy. Este día en el que entraban en contacto con la Orden del Fénix.

Narcisa reprimió un escalofrío ante la sola idea de esa organización. Todo esto no funcionaria, si no era capaz de ocultar lo desagradable que encontraba a la mayoría de sus miembros. Todos era tan _Griffindor,_ de todas las peores maneras, tenia sentido que todos fueran miembros de esa casa.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de Gryffindor, per se, la esposa de su hijo era después de todo una de ellos, y veía que su coraje y altruismo eran rasgos nobles en los lugares apropiados. ¿pero ser valiente sin considerar las circunstancias, sin pensar antes de actuar?

Bueno, eso era simplemente temerario y un camino al desastre la mayoría de las veces. Desafortunadamente, por todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos años, eso también formaba parte de la forma en que funcionaba la Orden del Fénix. Eran un grupo de personas que peleaban una guerra por puro nervio, sin una estrategia o plan reales.

Este era el grupo con quien están contando. Al menos estaban completamente comprometidos, incluso si sus métodos dejaban mucho que desear, según su punto de vista.

En su siguiente paseo alrededor de la habitación, Lucius llamo su atención. Pero como de costumbre, le resulto imposible mirar hacia otro lado. Era el hombre más guapo que ella había conocido, incluso después de todos esos años él podía hacer que corazón se acelerará con una sola mirada.

Estaba mas que complacida de que Draco heredara casi todos sus rasgos. No se arrepintió un solo momento de que con lo único que parecía haber contribuido al rostro de su hijo eran sus ojos color pizarra. Que eran una hermosa combinación de sus propios ojos azules y el color plata de los de Lucius. Lucius sostuvo su mirada y luego el tomo su mano mientras la acercaba a su lado, él la atrajo hacia si y la coloco sobre su regazo.

"Por favor, no olviden que estoy aquí", sigo Draco, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.

Sabía que habían sido un poco… libres, con sus afectos en los últimos a los desde que el Señor Oscuro había regresado y su hijo había entrado en su propia relación seria. Habían adoptado una actitud de "ahora o nunca". Ella supuso que las tendencias Gryffindor de la esposa de Draco tuvieron cierta influencia en su trato, y estaba agradecida por eso, ya no podía recordar cuando dejo se considerar inapropiado ser abiertamente afectuosa con su esposo delate de sus hijos.

En una ocasión menos solemne, ella habría tenido la tentación de bromear con Draco, molestar, recordándole que, a pesar de sus padres, aún seguían muy enamorados. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, simplemente se acomodó contra el pecho de su esposo para esperar a su nuera.

Regreso, bastante antes de lo esperado. A pesar de sentir como si hubiesen estado esperando por mucho tiempo, ella se había ido hacía menos de dos horas, por eso fue preocupante, estaban seguros de que le exigirían les diera una explicación suficientemente larga que le ocuparía por lo menos la mañana completa.

¿Rechazaron su plan, sin siquiera darles una oportunidad? Sabía que los miembros de la Orden, los consideraban una familia desagradable, pero estaba segura que no desecharían la posibilidad de eliminar definitivamente al Señor Oscuro por ese insignificante detalle.

Sonrió tensamente a la joven que era su hija en todo menos en sangre. La miro con cautela mientras la veía acomodarse en el regazo de Draco, una imagen similar a que sabía, mostraba ella con Lucius. Po lo general Narcisa disfrutaba de presenciar la facilidad con que se mostraba afecto, pero en este caso le preocupo que ella necesitara consuelo, eso podría significar malas noticias.

Narcisa la estudio en busca de alguna señal, pero la había enseñado bien, ni su rostro ni su comportamiento traicionaron sus sentimientos. No puedo evitar mirarla con orgullo, esta joven mujer, sobre cuyos hombros había puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo el destino de su familia, continuaba sin decepcionarla.

Había recorrido un largo camino desde la niña que Narcisa había conocido en una librería; ahora era una mujer joven con un potencial infinito. En túnicas azules que combinaban con su cálido cutis cremoso e iluminaban sus ojos canela, estaban hechos a medida como correspondía a su estatus.

Se mantuvo como una reina, incluso cuando estaba sentada en las piernas de Draco y no en un trono. Esos hermosos rizos aun un poco salvajes derramándose por su espalda, apartados de su rostro con un broche en forma de dragón, Narcisa no puedo evitar sonreír ante la elección del accesorio, ella lo aprobó el mensaje enviado.

Aun mejor fue la imagen que presentaban juntos Draco y su esposa. El azul real de la túnica de complementaba perfectamente con el azul medianoche de Draco. Su pequeño cuerpo encaba perfectamente contra el largo y ágil.

Se movieron como uno, anticipando las necesidades del otro. Parecían ser hechos el uno para el otro y se llevaban con orgullo. Una mirada los mostraba como la poderosa pareja joven que eran.

"¿Podrías decirnos qué sucedió?", gruño Draco, mostrando un poco del niño malcriado que una vez había sido, incluso mientras apretaba a su esposa contra su pecho, su comportamiento protector desmintiendo su irritación.

"Bueno", sonrió Hermione, "definitivamente estaban sorprendidos".

Nota T: hasta aquí la entrada, espero les atraiga como a mí, y sigamos juntos hasta el final.

Saludos.


End file.
